particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Party of Luthori
42,000 |Ideology = Overall: *Imperialism *Militarism |Political position = Far Right|Affiliation = Internationalists International Monarchist League Abolishment of the Communist Horde Pro Nuclear Power Imperial Alliance Illuminati British Particracy Alliance |Colour = |Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Seats in Local Assemblies|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Local Councillors|Seats3 = |Website = www.imperialparty.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Elections in Luthori}} The Imperial Party (IP) is a political party operating in the Holy Luthori Empire. The Party was formed by Daly Elliston, Billie James, Ashley Andrews and James Smith on May 3926, with the main purpose to "To restore the Holy Empire back to its former self". The party motto is "Security and Stability" however it also uses "A New type of Politics" during campaigns. The four founding fathers decided it was best for Daly Ellistion II to lead the party. Polices The Imperial Party believes in a government or corporations that operate in the background, but can provide useful services or benefits to the citizens should they be necessary. Under the party's ideal state, people would have a choice between government and corporation-controlled healthcare, education, pensions, etc. *'Government:' The Imperial Party believes in a small government with roles only to provide law and order and operate the military. In this roll however the party hopes to establish a police state in order to protect all citizens from communist subversion.The Imperial Party Wishes for more powers to the Crown. *'Military:' The Imperial Party supports a enormous national military for the purpose of assuring the state is supreme, no communist subversion is allowed through and that the will of the Empire can be carried out. *'Foreign Affairs:' The Imperial Party believes strongly in an interventionist foreign policy in matters regarding stopping communism, however, it also believes in a closed border system in order to prevent terrorism and subversion. *'Economy:' The Imperial Party believes strongly in the principles of a hands-off approach to the economy by removing all oversight and regulations which only serve to slow down the economy and cause a major waste of the tax-payer's money. It also feels that Trade Union should be illegal as they do more harm than good. The Imperial Party wishes to Raise the Corporation Tax by 7%. *'Religion:' The Imperial Party takes no official stance on religion, however supports ones freedom to worship in the manner they choose. *'Health and Education:' The Imperial Party believes this to be the role of private industry and State Industry working alongside each other to ensure the best Health care and Education for the people of Luthori. Party Infrastructure Party Leader: Daly Elliston II (Former General) Deputy Leader: Toby Fallon Party Chairman: Ashley Andrews Party Vice Chairman; James Smith Treasurer: Shanelle Hamm Party Membership The Imperial Party (IP) is classed as a newish party and has very small amounts of members and supports at the current time. Membership Card -Membership; 42,000 -Youth Wing (IPY); 21,000 -Student Wing (IPS); 8,900 Subscription is only 5 LPD (Five pounds). Historic Moments -May 3926- Party Was founded -August 3928- Daly Elliston gave a vote of no confidence in the LA (Liberal Alliance) and LNUP (Luthori National Union Party) coalition. -January 3929- The Imperial Party delivered on one of its election promises (The banning of Trade Unions). -January 3930- The Imperial Party gained 34 seats in his majestic's government -January 3930- The Imperial Party status will lifted, it went from "Small" Party to "Medium" Party Party Leaders To date, The Imperial Party has only had one Leader of the Party. The Party was formed by Daly Elliston, Billie James, Ashley Andrews and James Smith on May 3926 Electoral History Parliamentary Elections